


Terra Damnata 诅咒之地

by rryiyu



Category: True Detective
Genre: Blood Meridian, Blow Job, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 10:32:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1895811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rryiyu/pseuds/rryiyu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>于是他们上了车，继续孤独地在这片无人的诅咒之地前行。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Terra Damnata 诅咒之地

**Author's Note:**

> 题目来自《血色子午线》的灵感，里面的毒品名字是从《裸体午餐》挑来的←_←  
> 这真的只是为了写“给Marty口交后Rust湿了的膝盖”(虽然只有一句)

他们在一个清晨离开Rust几乎是空无一物的家，Marty在路边买了三明治和咖啡。只有一辆汽车在公路上开着，天空中偶尔有几只鸟，黑色的点无声地划过。  
车里很安静，Marty偶尔伸手去够纸杯，然后触碰到Rust的手指。  
他其实是个啰嗦的人，生活规律无聊的男人的通病。但是他今天并不想说什么，无论是同案情有关的，还是只是闲聊。  
四野无人，他注视着车窗外，那些折磨他多时的幻象又重新出现，乌云一般涌上他的视野，然后又缓慢地褪去。  
大概过了一个小时，他们停车，Marty把纸杯扔到远处的田野，Rust抽了一支烟。  
接着有些事情就总是那么莫名其妙地顺理成章地发生了。  
Marty看着跪在他面前的Rust，男人的嘴含着他半勃起的性器头部，半眯着眼吞吐着，舌头灵活得像那种肮脏酒吧里在厕所墙角开个黑漆漆的小洞的口淫者。但是他的眼睛好像没有什么焦点，也不是迷离的，只是那样不带感情，好像已经魂飞天外，给另一个男人口交的只是他的躯壳罢了。  
他想起在Rust旧衣服里发现的一张单子，上面用瘾君子式的凌乱软弱笔迹写满了药物的名字，杜冷丁，海洛因，蒂芬迪德①，优可达②，美沙酮，凯弗，LSD6③……他放纵自己把手插进Rust的头发里，让他的搭档把自己的阴茎吞得更深，Rust顺从了，表情仍旧是那样，像个有灵魂的木偶。  
整个世界好像只有他们，他们在荒野中央，边上是一棵和发现他们的第一个死者时候的树相似的树，不过管他呢，这样的景色在这里到处都是。草没过了Rust的膝盖，Marty半低下头看他的搭档，那个男人永远是一副几乎是可怕的虚无模样，仿佛没什么好关心的，或许确实如此。他所存在的意义，就只是那个案子，别无其他。  
Marty把Rust拉起来，几乎是粗暴地按在树上操他。  
远远传来乌鸦的叫声，那象征不详的鸟。一只停在他们的车顶上，黑色的，圆圆的眼睛瞪着不远处树下的两个男人， 一场性交。  
Marty一手圈着Rust的胯骨，一手撑着树，他无意中抬起头，一个小小的由树枝搭成的东西，恶魔网，这个名字在他舌尖跳跃，混合着唾液被吞下去，像是恶魔的钉子④一样划伤了他的喉咙，他觉得嗓子干涩又疼痛。这为了抵御恶魔而被创造出来的小小事物，古老而原始，如今却变成了恶魔监视的眼睛，无处不在。  
高潮的时候Rust剧烈地颤抖，毫不顾忌地在这野地里发出呻吟，低哑得像是垂死的兽。Marty抽出自己的阴茎，草草手淫达到了高潮。他们穿好裤子，并不急于立刻上车离开，Marty发现Rust在出神，他看着远方的天空。  
“你的幻象，是什么？”“……灰色的。”过了一会，Rust回答。  
“你尝到了什么？”他凑近Rust的身体，越过搭档瘦削的肩膀，Marty看到的天空是一片茫茫的白色。  
Rust这回花了更长的时间——Marty从未问过这样的问题:“硫磺，还有工业粉尘的气味。”  
Marty回头去看他的车，银灰色的车盖上已经不见了那只乌鸦，他开始怀疑自己是否是出现了错觉。抬头，那个恶魔网依旧挂在树上，像是自始至终就在这里，作为恶魔的监视之眼，注视着这片被诅咒的土地。  
Rust顺着他的视线向上，静静地看着它。他似乎在与之对视，又似乎能透过它看见背后的罪人。他的膝盖因为跪在草地里给Marty口交而有些潮湿。  
“走吧。”最后，他听见Rust说。  
于是他们上了车，继续孤独地在这片无人的诅咒之地前行。

①盐酸氢吗啡酮，一种镇痛药。  
②羟二氢可待因酮，同①。  
③ 麦角酰二乙胺6，一种致幻药。  
④恶魔的惯用伎俩。(出自《The Rite》)


End file.
